In recent years, attention is paid to a market for a small-sized camera module in an application to a digital still camera or a portable telephone having a camera. An image pickup device such as a CCD or a CMOS image sensor which is to be used in a camera module has a sensor performance enhanced with progress in fineness of the semiconductor technology. As one of techniques for enhancing the sensor performance, there is proposed a backside-illumination type CMOS image sensor which improves sensitivity or advanced shading.
In the backside-illumination type CMOS image sensor, it is necessary to suppress an interface state of a back face side. Conventionally, an improvement is carried out by a method for forming an insulating film having a negative electric charge to suppress the generation of a recombination current due to a depletion at a surface side or the like. However, there is a problem in that a characteristic is deteriorated due to an operating time by an effect for decreasing the hold of the electric charge of the insulating film having the negative electric charge depending on a time.